


Рейс “Пекин-Париж-Лондон-Сеул-Киото”

by WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)



Series: WTF Made in China 2021: визуал G-T [4]
Category: C-Pop, SHINee, SuperM, WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021
Summary: Когда WayV продвигаются в Китае, а SHINee - в Японии, у них есть всего три дня выходных, чтобы отпраздновать день рождения Читтапона в Европе
Relationships: Lee Taemin & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taemin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: WTF Made in China 2021: визуал G-T [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142369
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021





	Рейс “Пекин-Париж-Лондон-Сеул-Киото”




End file.
